


Being the Leader

by bookl0ver



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: As the leader of team JNPR, Jaune Arc needs to see all of the sides of his teammates. Tonight, he has a certain Lie Ren all alone, and he intends to see a side his friend keeps hidden.Set during either Volume 2 or 3, before any of the heavy stuff happened. Everyone's alive and at Beacon.





	Being the Leader

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really in the fandom anymore but I found this in an old folder and decided to finish and post it. Apologies in advance for any OOCness. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic!

Lie Ren was a pretty handsome guy, anyone could see that. He had beautiful pink eyes that paired beautifully with the streak that ran through his long black hair. The way he carried himself was beautiful too, calm, collected and controlled. All of the things that Jaune Arc respected and admired about his team mate. However, he couldn’t help but wonder what he looked like without those traits. What he looked like when he was wild, out of control, victim to the world. Jaune wanted to break his friend, ruin him, and admire his beauty in that state.,

Jaune had come up with a plan. He’d sent the girls away on a “bonding weekend” to a spa. Which he’d paid for. His bank account would take weeks to recover. But it was worth it. Now he had Ren all to himself.

He’d brought everything he thought he would need. Whilst he had had some experience with Ren and the rest of his team, it’d never been just the two of them, and they’d never done more than jerk each other off.

Whilst Ren was out on a walk, he liked one in the morning to collect himself and prepare for the day, and one in the evening to relax and process the day’s events, Jaune set up their bedroom.

He had arranged the chest next to Ren’s bed to be slightly closer so that he can reach it from most of the angles on the bed. Along the chest he had placed some of the crucial instruments for tonight’s activities. Lubricant, condoms (it never hurt to be careful and besides Jaune had plans that clean up would have tampered with) and some toys, which he’d brought without the other’s knowledge. They were ones that he knew would be to Ren’s taste. Although he’d never directly asked him about it, he’d had a few hints.

The adult videos that Ren had been watching when they were all supposed to be away, were clear pointers to Ren’s tastes.

He stood back from the bed, looking over everything. He had laid down fresh bedding and lit some scented candles to create an amorous atmosphere. The toys were prepared, sanitised and ordered. Now all Jaune, with a stomach knotted with nerves and excitement, had to do was wait.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long. Ren came back into the dorm with a small smile on his face as kicked off his shoes and greeted his leader. “Hey Jaune, Nora says thanks…” He trailed off as he took in the dimmed lights, candles and Jaune reclined on his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of briefs.

“Jaune?” Ren asked slowly. Jaune sighed internally. Although Ren was certainly surprised, he was not rattled. He remained in complete control.

A coy smile spread across Jaune’s face as he rose to his feet and slowly approached Ren. “Well Ren, it came to my attention that you haven’t been entirely honest with me.”

“Haven’t I?” Ren raised an eyebrow there, slightly confused. He was still clearly in control despite his confusion and Jaune wanted to get rid of that control as quickly as possible.

“No. You’ve not.” Jaune paused, half the room separating him and Ren. He smiled wickedly at him, and continued advancing forwards. “You’ve been keeping a secret from me, Lie Ren. A very big secret.” 

Ren’s bright eyes were confused but intrigued. He looked up at Jaune. “And what secret would that be?” 

Jaune chuckled, “The secret that you, Lie Ren, are a little slut.” 

Ren gasped, a shudder running through his body at the dirty word. Jaune’s smile cracked into a smirk and he backed Ren up against the wall, pinning the smaller boy there. “And sluts like you deserve to be punished.” 

Ren looked up at him, eyes wide. “J-Jaune…” He gasped, heat flooding through his body. “W-What’re you doing?” He was breathing heavy, something that only happened when he was exerting himself. This pleased Jaune, it meant he was beginning to rattle him. 

“I want you, Ren.” Jaune whispered into his ear, pressing their bodies against each other. “I want to punish you, I want to fuck you, and I want to ruin you.” Jaune flushed slightly at his own words but it was nothing compared to Ren. 

His entire body reacted. His body tensed, heat rushing simultaneously to his groin and his cheeks, both filling with blood. Pink became slightly more hidden behind dilated pupils and Ren stared up at Jaune with lust filled eyes. 

“Is that what you want Ren? Do you want me to lead you, fuck you, control you?” 

For a few terrifying seconds there was no sound except for their breathing and the thumping of their hearts that they both swore the other could hear. Then Ren spoke. 

“Yes.” 

Relief flooded through Jaune as he saw that Ren wanted this, but he wasn’t about to make it easy on him. 

“Yes, what?” He asked, hands resting on Ren’s shoulders, feeling the lean but firm muscle. 

Ren flushed red and looked away as he responded meekly, “Yes please.” 

“Good boy.” Jaune smiled and leant down to kiss Ren, tenderly at first, to confirm this was what he wanted to let him know that he cared about what the other wanted, then more passionate, frenzied and rough until he had his hands fisted in Ren’s hair and his tongue invading his mouth. 

Jaune rolled his hips against Ren as they kissed, resulting in tiny gasps mixing with their kiss. Although Jaune was pleased with this development he wanted more. He wanted to see the shorter boy begging and desperate. So, he tangled his hand tighter in the black cascade of hair, and tugged, hard. 

Ren pulled back from the kiss to moan, eyes closed with pleasure and gripping Jaune’s shoulders tightly. He didn’t know how Jaune knew about this kink of his but boy was he glad that he did. 

“You like that Ren? Like it when I get rough?” Jaune teased as he pulled on the hair again, then dove down to pull away Ren’s shirt to bite at his neck, rendering Ren unable to reply with anything apart from breathless moans. 

A groan escaped Ren as Jaune stepped back, cutting all contact between them. Ren felt like his body was burning, his trousers tight around the crotch and his hair hanging in front of his face. “Jaune?” He asked weakly.

“You’re wearing too much.” Jaune stated matter of factly, his tone changing to casual despite the arousal pulsing through him and the synergy in the air. “Sluts like you shouldn’t be wearing clothes.”

Ren’s heart fluttered at the word. It was so dirty and degrading and it made him so hot. He looked at Jaune and saw the command in his eyes. Slowly, hesitantly, his usual quiet confidence knocked by this encounter, he began plucking at the buttons of his uniform.

Blue eyes focused on the lightly tanned hands as they fluttered down his shirt until it fell open, exposing a lightly muscled torso. Ren looked shyly into Jaune’s eyes as he pushed his clothes off of his shoulders. He cocked his head, unsure of what Jaune wanted him to do next.

Jaune raised an eyebrow, “Come on Ren. Surely you don’t need me to tell you how to undress. You must’ve done it hundreds of times for Oum knows how many people.”

Ren blushed, cheeks turning almost as pink as his eyes at the insinuation. He moved his hands to his pants, undoing and removing his belt, then slowly pushing down his trousers, bending at the waist to pull them off his legs, unknowingly giving Jaune a little wiggle of his butt. He peeled off his socks and turned back to face Jaune.

“Come here Ren. I wanna inspect my little slut.”

Ren made his way towards him, and was pulled onto the bed with Jaune straddling him. Jaune grabbed the smaller boy’s wrists and pinned them above his head. A shiver ran across Ren’s body at the feeling of helplessness being pinned like this sent through him.

“You’re so fucking hot Ren,” Jaune moaned as he rubbed their crotches together. “I wanna fuck you Ren. I want to control you. Do you want that?”

“Y-yes Jaune,” Ren stuttered out, the pleasure making it difficult to speak.

“Good boy. You’re so good for me Ren.” Jaune’s voice softened as he continued to speak. “Listen, I’ve got some toys I want to use on you, is that okay? If any of this make you uncomfortable, I’ll stop okay?”

“Please Jaune…use me. I’m yours, my leader.”

Jaune felt a dark thrill surge through him at the submission of his team mate. He reached up and grabbed the first item on the chest beside the bed. Handcuffs.

Ren’s eyes widened. He hadn’t been able to register the item until it was being dangled before his eyes.

“Arms up,” Jaune ordered, Ren obeying instantly despite the nerves that waved through his body. A low moan slid out of his mouth as he felt the metal click around both of his wrists, securing them to the headboard.

Jaune pushed himself up so that he was kneeling up over Ren, their crotches the only places where they were touching. Blue eyes darkened by lust ran appreciatively up and down the chained boy’s body, a soft moan escaping as all of the things he had planned came back to him.

“You’re so fucking hot Ren,” Jaune said lowly as he ran his hands down the other’s torso, toying with his nipples and groping his muscles. “I’ve wanted you like this for so long. Helpless, aroused and mine. All mine.”

Ren flushed, arousal coursing through him. He bucked up his hips where his boxers still imprisoned him. He desperately wanted some friction.

Shaking his head, Jaune pinned his hips down. “You don’t get to make the decisions tonight Ren. I decide what we do. You just lie there and take it like a good boy. I don’t have to punish you, do I?”

Shaking his head, Jaune pinned his hips down. “You don’t get to make the decisions tonight Ren. I decide what we do. You just lie there and take it like a good boy. I don’t have to punish you, do I?”

Ren shook his head and whimpered. “No Jaune.”

Jaune smiled slyly and slid backwards slightly so he could rub at Ren’s area. He touched and fondled the imprisoned length, coaxing surprisingly loud moans out of him. Slowly, Jaune pulled down his teammate’s underwear, throwing them aside and leaving him completely exposed.

Jaune smiled slyly and slid backwards slightly so he could rub at Ren’s area. He touched and fondled his length, coaxing surprisingly loud moans out of him.

Ren whimpered as his whole body flushed as he realised just how vulnerable he was.

Ren’s vulnerability was also affecting Jaune as he moaned and ground into his palm. He removed his own underwear and moved his own heat until they were touching, wrapped in Jaune’s hand. Jaune began to jerk his hand, Ren trying to roll his hips up into it despite the weight pinning his hips to the mattress.

“Ah, Jaune…More… “Ren whimpered out, his legs writhing beneath the blonde’s body.

“Patience Renny. Patience. You know what I want from you tonight Ren?”

Ren looked up at him with wide eyes and shook his head slightly.

“I want to hear you scream, I want to hear you beg, I want to watch you break.”

Ren gasped as Jaune moved his hand back up his body, relinquishing any contact with his aching election, instead trailing his fingers lightly over his torso, teasing over pink nipples.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Jaune reached to the side and pulled a bottle of lube off of the chest beside the bed. He scooted back down and spread Ren’s legs so he could sit between them.

Jaune slicked up his fingers and after toying with the Ren’s rim for a few moments, drawing out soft moans from said boy, he finally inserted his finger.

A sharp gasp escaped Ren as he tensed instinctively and tried to comprehend the new sensation flooding through him. He’d never done this before, and even though it burned slightly it felt good.

Jaune smiled, wiggling his finger until he felt Ren was ready for a second. Once he decided that he was, carefully he slid it in alongside the first.

Ren groaned at the slight burn and the strange, sloppy feeling of lube in his hole. His groan morphed into a moan of pleasure as Jaune hit a spot inside of him that made his eyes roll back and his entire body jerk.

“Oh, oh J-Jaune….” Ren’s voice was at least three octaves deeper than usual and the sound went straight to Jaune’s crotch.

“Yeah Ren? What is it?” The words would have seemed concerned were it not for Jaune’s devious smirk.

“More Jaune…I want more.” What blood was not filling his cock rose to his face as he ground his hips down onto Jaune desperately.

Blue eyes appeared to darken in the low-lit room. Shifting closer to Ren so he could nibble on his ear, Jaune whispered huskily, “Beg for it.”

Freezing, Ren stared at Jaune with a mixture of lust and shock. Who the hell was this boy on top of him, who was so different to the shy, dorky leader Ren was used to dealing with? Never would he ever have guessed Jaune could be so dominating and dirty.

“W-What…Jaune, come on…” Ren pleaded.

“Beg me, Renny. I wanna hear my quiet little ninja insatiable and mindless.”

Ren took a deep breath and looked into Jaune’s sparkling blue eyes, seeing lust and desire as well as the same reassurance and affection he always showed, and sighed, looking away before very quietly muttering, “Please, fuck me Jaune.”

Lust shot through Jaune, almost more than he could handle, and he beamed down at Ren, proud of his reserved team mate. From Ren’s perspective his bright beam was a sadistic smirk, but nonetheless it sent heat down his body.

“Oh, fuck Ren, you’re so hot, “Jaune moaned, fingers finally moving again inside Ren, twisting and spreading to stretch him adequately.

High moans were pulled from Ren’s throat as Jaune’s fingers moved inside of him, sending pleasure through him. He pulled against the handcuffs, wanting desperately to touch Jaune.

"Are you ready for my cock, Ren?" Jaune asked, leaning down to bite at the bound boy's ear.

"Yes- ah, please Jaune..." Ren panted out, his body craving his leader's touch.

Jaune smirked, and set about lubing and positioning himself. "How could I say no to a pretty boy like you, Ren?" He chuckled as he slid in.

Ren clenched his eyes shut as he willed himself to breathe and relax. The feeling was overwhelming, all of his senses narrowing down until all he could feel was the cock inside of him, forcing itself deeper. Nothing has ever been inside him before, and as the pain slowly faded to an almost pleasant buzz, Ren regretted that fact.

Stilling for a moment, Jaune glanced down at Ren, and ran a hand through his hair. "You okay buddy?" He asked softly, not wanting to spoil the mood too badly.

"Ah. yeah, I'm fine Jaune," Ren forced out, eager to know what being truly fucked felt like, his previous nerves erased. Feeling slightly brazen, he twisted his head back to lock gazes with sapphire eyes and state, voice dripping with lust, “Fuck me.”

Those words were all the permission that Jaune needed to get moving, withdrawing the until only the tip was inside Ren, and then thrusting harshly back in, soaking up the choked-out moan Ren let out at the motion. He started building up a steady rhythm, that had Ren clenching his hands into fists as he tried to control his desperate noises.

“Come on, Ren, moan for me,” Jaune hissed, tangling a hand in Ren’s hair and pulling. “I want to hear all of your slutty noises.”

Ren’s body somehow managed to turn even redder at the comment, and he found himself compelled to obey his leader. “Oh, fuck Jaune,” He moaned, “you’re so fucking good, please fuck me harder…”

Jaune smirked and his pace increased. Hearing his reserved team mate say such dirty things brought him close to the edge, and he was determined to make Ren finish before he did. He grabbed Ren’s cock and repositioned slightly, so that now he was thrusting against Ren’s prostate with a marksman’s precision. This led to Ren letting out some of the dirtiest, most animalistic sounds Jaune had ever heard in his life. Every porn star seemed like an innocent angel in comparison to his friend’s purely wanton vocalisations.

“You gonna come for me, slut?” He asked, roughly jerking Ren’s cock in time with his own thrusts. “Gonna make a mess all over yourself and the bed, you dirty boy?”

“Ah, fuck, Jaune,” Ren panted out, so close, eyes scrunched tightly closed as he tried to process the sensations rushing through his body. “Please, can I come?”

Jaune whimpered at the request, before quickly recovering his composure. “Yes, come for me slut, now.” He ordered, thrusting in hard and twisting the hand on Ren’s dick.

Ren screamed, his whole body tensing up as his seed spilled all over his stomach and Jaune’s hand. The sudden tightness of Ren’s hole was enough to send Jaune toppling over the edge and he let out a wordless moan as he buried himself as deep as he could and spilled inside of his teammate.

They both lay there for several minutes, panting. Jaune had fallen to the side of Ren, and was watching his teammate lazily. Slowly, Ren started to come back into himself from the orgasm afterglow. He turned to look at Jaune, and a small smile pulled at his lips.

“That was remarkable, Jaune.” He stated softly.

Jaune smiled, proud that he’d provided such a good time. Slowly, he forced himself up so he could unlock the handcuffs and retrieved a couple of damp cloths. He used one to clean up the mess that covered their bodies, and the others to wrap around Ren’s wrists to soothe the marks that had formed there from the handcuffs.

He grabbed a blanket and settled down next to Ren, cuddling up to him gently. Ren snuggled into Jaune, enjoying the feeling of Jaune’s hand gently playing with his dark hair.

“You’re sure you’re okay, right? I didn’t hurt you, or scare you, or offend you?” Jaune asked softly, feeling worry bubble up inside of him. Sure, Ren had consented to surprise sex and dirty talk and rough play before the girls had even left for the weekend, but that was all theoretical. Liking something in theory and actually doing it were completely different realms, and Ren might not have liked it as much as he thought he did.

“Jaune,” Ren sounded amused as he looked up at him. “Do I look anything other than content?”

Jaune looked at Ren’s face, and saw nothing but satiated contentment. “No,” He muttered.

“I did not use my safe words; you know I would have if I needed to.” Ren stated, sitting up to look Jaune in the eyes properly. “I loved every second of that, and would very much enjoy doing it again. You did an amazing job, and I am so grateful for you making one of my biggest fantasies come true.”

Warmth filled Jaune’s chest and he smiled back at Ren. “Thanks buddy,” He squeezed Ren’s shoulder, then turned to his scroll. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Yes,” Ren nodded. “But do forgive me if I fall asleep. That was very taxing.”

Jaune laughed, selecting one they’d both seen multiple times. “I think I’ll give you a pass, just this once.”

The two lulled into a comfortable silence as the opening credits rolled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to leave kudos, comments and criticisms, they are all really appreciated.


End file.
